Arrow Through the Heart
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: When he stumbles into her one night his sympathy takes over his thoughts... but as he gets to know this vixen better, his thoughts become twisted and soon she has him tangled up in her own world (YoukoOcc)
1. A Rushed Entrance

_**Authoress' Note-**__That's RIGHT!! This is a Youko fic!! And if you've read my other fics than you know that Kurama/ Youko was having a side romance throughout my Ross/ Hiei Saga… but you don't have to read those to understand this fic cause I'm starting at the beginning… and Hiei and Ross saga but you don't have to read those fics to understand this one though I would LOVE you to read my other fics… I won't force ya… anyways… tell me what you think and DON'T SUE cause I don't own YYH!!!__**Please Review!!**_

**-Chapter 1-**

"This is pointless Kuroune… just come on already damnit before I leave you!" Youko growled as Kuroune slipped out of the estate carrying what looked like a bundle of clothes.

"Come on its going to be worth a fortune Youko… don't get your panties in a twist, now come on before the guards catch up with us" Kuroune mumbled as he drew off into the night.

_'all this for a damn girl… sometimes I wonder about focus'_Youko thought as he took off not far behind his best friend once the alarms sounded.

by the time they had gotten to safely the sun had risen half way into the starburst sky.

"Oh come on fox, get that annoyed face off your mug, don't worry we'll find you a women soon enough" Kuroune laughed as he slapped the silver haired Youko on the hard.

"What makes you think I was thinking of that?" Youko asked as Kuroune chuckled.

"Because you're jealous"

"I AM NOT JELEOUS!" Youko growled annoyed as Kuroune put on a serious face.

"Sure you're not" he glared a smile from his friend's sad attempt at being serious.

"Come on… let's get back" Youko mumbled… but his ears kept him from moving, and then something crashed into him, he looked down to see a midnight blue haired kitsune scurrying up from her fallen position, she glanced at him with her petrified silver gaze then took off into the woods once again.

the sound of men's voices soon echoed though the silence forest.

"Come on now she can't be THAT far from home… she's just an ONNA now HURRY UP!" a harsh commanding voice growled to his comrades.

Youko looked over to see Kuroune staring in the direction the girl's fleet.

"Maybe they'll reward us" Kuroune mused, Youko looked at his friend.

"Let's not and say we did" he murmured as he advanced home in his charitable mood.

"Oh come on Youko…" Kuroune said in his determined tone.

"I can't help it if you wanna give Tatiana the world… but personally I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death tonight" a stifled cry emitted from the bush beside them as Youko looked down to see he had stepped on what looked like a blue fox tail.

Lifting his foot the appendage soon escaped into the bush, Youko heard the sound of rushing footsteps from behind him.

_' I don't know why I'm doing this'_he thought as he lunged his arm into the bush and came out with the girl's arm in his grip, he pulled her out of the bush.

"Come on onna" he mumbled as he rushed the opposite way of the advancing men.

The young blue kitsune tried to keep up with the two demons, but everything passed her like a blur as she was being pulled roughly out of the grip of her destiny and lunged into what she would have never guessed to be her future.

**'SLAM'**

Youko stopped suddenly making the girl slam into the ground by the force of gravity; he looked down to see her standing up slowly and ripping her arm from his grip.

"You should be grateful… not vengeful" Youko growled as the girl moved away from him, only to realize she was surrounded by steel walls.

"You're stuck here… at least for tonight that is… so get use to it and follow me, unless you want to be my prisoner instead of my guest onna" Youko yelled behind him as he made his way to the front door… the girl looked around confused but soon followed him… picking his prior option.

After they made it inside several eyes approached her as she looked around frightened from all the staring, then she realized what they were looking at, she looked down at her ratty blue training outfit, but once she looked back the only one staring was the demon that had saved her… his golden gaze etching itself into her memories.

"What's your name onna?" he asked in the kindest tone he could muster.

"E… Elaine…" she said, her light voice whispered through the room.

"Well Elaine… go with some servants and get cleaned up… oh and pick out something else to wear if you want" she nodded stiffly to Youko's words and was soon wisped upstairs… on utter chaos.


	2. Silk Details

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes… isn't Youko just such a gentlemen?? This is my first Youko story so please don't get too angry with me and REVIEW!!_

**-Chapter 2 – **

She felt like she was in a different world… what was she doing here?? What was with this demon?

Elaine was hurried up the stairs and pushed into a luxurious looking bathroom where every smell, every lotion, EVERYTHING she could have ever imagined… the door shut behind her.

Her silver orbs looked around the room with where to start… then she looked down at what she was wearing, tattered navy blue tang top and matching sweats… man she was in some serious need of help.

_'What am I suppose to wear… I mean… everyone here looks so…. formal' _her thoughts wandered for a minute, but were averted once the sound of knocking rang through the room.

"Are you clean M'lady?" asked a young girls voice, Elaine looked at dirt self and blushed.

"Uh…. u… not yet please a few more minutes" she felt like an immigrant in this luxurious world.

"Of course m'lady" the sound of footsteps disappeared slowly as the servant left the young fox demon to tidy herself up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She brushed her indigo bangs from her face as she combed her hair straight, letting it fall gracefully down her back just past the mid point

_'I look like a ghost I'm so pale' _she thought as she twiddled with the robe around her.

"Maim are you ready yet?" asked a sweet voice from behind the door.

"Ye… yes I'm coming" Elaine looked at herself on last time and blushed at her 'less than perfect body' she was never one to go out on public in anything less than full body covering… letting people see her in this little terry-cloth robe… was just a part of her usual prestige.

She stepped out of the room slowly only to have someone rush her over to the mirror and start throwing lovely silk robes upon her… this was…. amazing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko glanced at his comrade as he ate.

"What is with you…" the fox questioned the bat demon beside him only receiving a shrug.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let that girl her… she might be a spy…" Kuroune said as Youko sighed exhaustedly.

"She's NOT a spy… if there" Youko mumbled as he heard muffled footsteps enter; he looked up to see what he thought as a blue goddess before him.

Elaine stood in front of the two thieves as she fiddled with her fingers, she wore a lovely silk powder blue kimono her hair had been trimmed to just below her shoulder blades, her silver eyes scanned the room… this wasn't her usual way of dressing… but what could she have said?

Youko blinked then quickly motioned her to sit, Elaine followed to the seat next to him, she blushed slightly as she sat down.

"You looked better out of those clothes" Youko muttered as her passed some food to her, she accepted it and served herself.

_'Was that a compliment?' _she thought to her self as she nodded slightly to his comment

They ate in silence.

"So what were you running from?" the fox asked suddenly making the blue haired girl swallow her food abruptly.

"Uuu….hhh well the men from my tribe wanted to… use me as their position like the rest of the females… I didn't want to become like them so I ran… I'm sorry If I disrupted you… I was only trying to get away" she mumbled quickly, Youko looked over at her and then back at his food.

"You didn't disrupt me" he stated as he stood up.

"I have business to attend to" and with that the fox swiftly left the room… letting the swinging door slam behind him.

_' I hope I didn't offend him' _Elaine thought as she stared at her plate in thought.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you need?" a young musty feminine voice asked as Youko sat down on the stairs… no one was in sight.

"I need you to go to a village and create some order… I have someone who is having something trouble" he mumbled as a figure jumped form a tree and brushed long tresses from her sight.

"Depends what's in it for me Baka a now violet gazing figure asked.

"What's in it for you is that I'll keeo your wear abouts quiet… for the time being" the fox mumbled…the figures ear twitched in annoyance.

"Hn fine whatever… you and your fucken black mail" her voice disappeared once she took off into the woods.

"Love you too sister" Youko mumbled with a smile.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine lay down on the soft sheets that were provided for her… she stared at the ceiling with was an intricate carving of vines and random leaves and thorns.

_'what am I going to do?' _she thought as she let her eyes slid shut.

_'maybe… learning how to shoot… wasn't the right thing… me and my….obscene views' _her thoughts drifted away as sleep took hold.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Arano**** Honou- **yeah I just love to push your buttons hehe

**tigerhw114-**you're not demanding, trust me

**TMP-girl- **I UPDATED thanks for reviewing!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **Hmmm IDK I'll think about it

**A Lone Blade- **Yeppers… thus the beginning of their relationship

**Kat1132- **yeah she's… got something behind her back that's for sure.


	3. What are you shooting at?

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes.. I know its been a while since I have updated and I DO apologize… school is such a pain._

**-Chapter 3-**

It was morning… she once she was awake she found herself being pushed downstairs for breakfast… and in the presence of the silver fox demon.

Youko looked up to see the young fox demon sitting down and taking a bagel from the food provided.

"You're up early" he said, Elaine looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes well… I guess I got the chance to sleep in" she mumbled as she took a bite of her bagel, Youko looked over and then leaned back in this chair.

"I have someone going and taking care of that little problem for you" Elaine looked up at him once his words were finished.

"Oh now you didn't need to do that… I don't need-"

"Nonsense, its not problems really…" he stood up and shoved his chair under his table, Elaine cleared her throat… how was she suppose to ask this.

"Yes?" he asked as she looked up with sliver orbs.

"Do you have and bow and arrow… by change… I just… well… don't feel comfortable without them" Youko stared at her for a moment then a large grin spread across his face.

"Oh course… go down to the shooting range after you're finished eating… pick out any you want" Elaine stared at him and nodded in shock, was this for real!?!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"are you sure you want a bow and arrow M'lady we have plenty of men that can accompany you," asked a raven haired fox demon, Elaine shook her head.

"No… no I'd rather do it myself" the man only nodded and let Eliane select a bow in which a blue jewel was encrusted in the handle… this was too much for her.

"Take it, that's one of the best we have" the man encouraged as she nodded and took a arrow and strung it, she aimed at the target across the yard she shot.

she missed.

_'damnit… why is it every time I just can't the right angle? _She thought as she strung the bow again, but as soon as she was going shoot a large group of demons crossed her path and ran into the house arguing.

She looked at the man who accompanied her and he shook his head.

"Princess Rosalina… must be back, I swear that mutt just can't keep herself out of this territory" Elaine tilted her head.

"Rosalina… you mean the ruler of Nothern Makai… the one who" the man nodded and joined the others in their attempt to get inside.

Elaine stared at the calamity around her and then felt a tap on her should making her jump, she turned to see a grinning fox youkai.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" he asked with amusement, she shook her head but only received a grin from the silver fox.

"Did you find what you wanted?" he asked… she nodded

"good… lets see you shoot" Elaine looked at him for a second then turned to the bull's eye. She looked back up at him.

"What about all this… chaos?" she asked Youko just laughed.

"Don't worry about it right now, let's see if you shoot" Elaine looked at him once more then shot.

And missed

Youko looked at her as she lowered her bow in embarrassment… she needed help.

"We'll work on that later… come on… I need a walk… and it looks like you do too" Elaine just nodded… why was she acting like she was so special?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**tigerhw114-**ANOTHER REVIEW!!!!

**Akai no Kage- **wow I have been huggled… I feel loved… O.O

**TPM-girl- **Thank you!

**Arano**** Honou- **yeah I decided to put Rosa in this… guess she's pretty important huh??

**inu.-sess.fan****- O.O **wow you did make a record!


	4. Taunting isn't it lovely!

**_Authoress' Note- _**_Yes I know it has been a while since I have updated and I REALLY apologize! I know I need to start using spell check hehe I guess I am just too lazy… anyways besides high school and psycho parentals I am going to update my fics today so PLEASE REVIEW! I need the boost!!! Thank you!_

**-Chapter 4-**

Elaine looked around at her surroundings as she followed the silver fox in front of her into the dark and luscious forest; she snapped the bow onto her back and started to pull at her clothes.

_'man why am I so worried about what he thinks?_ She thought as she stopped what she was doing one the fox turned around to face her.

He raised his brow in amusement and stifled a laugh from the sight, Elaine had been trying to pull twigs and leaves and such out of her long cobalt hair as she ran through the underbrush with him.

She looked up, only to see Youko grinning wildly at her.

"What?" she asked in tone which could only harvest her embarrassment, her pale cheeks became a light shade of pink as Youko shook his head and pressed on.

"You know if you want to slow down you should have just asked" Elaine blushed, her cheek were now rosy with embarrassment.

She ran after him, but as soon as she pushed the branches Youko had entered she found him waiting for her at a small stream which was littered with small glossy pebbles and debris.

"You want to learn how to shoot?" he asked, Elaine stared down at herself for a moment.

_'what is it with this kitsune… he's so… different than the others… but why?'_

She looked up and nodded only to feel herself being pushed to the kitsune's side.

She pulled her bow out and laced it with one of the finely crafted arrows; Youko took her shaking hands into his and pulled her arm further so that the string creaked from the stress that was put upon it.

Elaine blushed once she smelled it upon him… Roses of some sort…

Youko leaned down to her ear, his warm breath tickled her senses as she tried to concentrate on the target in front of her… a large oak tree.

"The trick is to aim a little to the right" and with that Youko let go letting the arrow zoom through the air and strike the tree, emitting a wood shattering crack… Elaine looked up to see she had finally hit something other than dense air.

And then

**THUD**

Youko smirked once her heard the impact of a creature of some sort landing onto the hard earth, a red-eyed demon sat up and rubbed his head glaring daggers at the kitsune.

"Damn you" Hiei muttered as she stood up.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Youko asked with a rasied brow.

"Waiting for that good for nothing kitsune to get back here and pay me half of the ransom… if its any of your business" Youko let out a deep throated chuckle as Hiei came across the bank onto the side of the stream in which Youko and Elaine occupied.

"you wouldn't happen to know where that Baka is would you?" Hiei asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you know how to keep track of your prisoners?" Youko asked in his nonchalant tone, Hiei only Hned in return.

"She's not my damn 'prisoner' as you think, that damn Onna won't stop getting in my way and I am only here to retrieve what is mine" Hiei stated, Youko just chuckled and began to go back to the heart of his territory.

"Hn I'm guessing she's there then?" Hiei asked, Youko took Elaine's hand and dragged her along behind him away from the cold hearted fire demon.

"Stay away from my sister Kroomie" and with that he had left the fire demon in the brush of the past…knowing very well he was following amongst the trees.

Elaine looked at Youko confused and then up at the trees after hearing the rustling of branches, and then down at her hand which was held in the strong grip of the silver haired fox demon before her.

Elaine blushed once she realized their close proximity, but as soon as she came back to her senses she was already back at the den, Youko opened the door and entered the dining room.

Elaine's eyes went wide when she saw another kistune eating at the table.

A young woman sat at the table her long her came down in waves of blonde curls, dark orange and red highlights littered upon her tresses. Large dark red fox ears topped her head, and nine red tails twitched behind her lightly as she crouched in front of what she was doing. Long baggy black fighting pants and a dark red tang top were what her outfit consisted of.

"Back so soon sister?" Youko asked with a bit of amusement as Elaine did a double take; Rosa flicked Youko off affectionately and groaned.

"Yeah sure… what are you here to be Mr. Mom or something?" she asked, Youko rolled his eyes at his sister's response.

"This is your sister?" Elaine asked in a small voice, Youko looked down and Rosa turned around to see who had spoken.

"Yeah sadlyhe didn't get to pick, who are you?" Rosa asked her lilac eyes burning holes into Elaine's memory.

"Oh… I.. I'm Elaine" She said shyly… Rosa just shrugged and turned back around to her work.

"Names Rosa, do whatever just don't let the little fire demon into the house."

"I heard that you wench" Hiei growled, Rosa smirked In amusment.

"I know you did I heard you come in baka" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wa… wait you're the one that everyone was making such a fuss about earlier??" Elaine asked, Rosa just groaned

"Yes well it seems anything these days can get a rouse out of those idiots" Rosa muttered under her breath.

"Rosa…. Rosalina… Princess Rosaline… wasn't that what they called you?" Elaine asked a bit taken aback.

"DING DING DING! You're correct, here's your prize a brand new foot in the ass!" Rosa stated loudly as she turned around only to see Youko glaring at her.

"Be nice Rose, she's a guest besides weren't you shunned from the grounds last time?" Youko asked making Rosa crack up.

"You're actually taking her side! Wow you must have it bad! And NO I wasn't shunned… as long as I be a good little girl and keep my killing to minimum, they said I could stay for the night" Rosa said in annoyance, Youko felt himself blush slightly once his sister finished her statement.

"besides I just broke the lock to get in" Rose stated.

"ROSA!" Youko yelled in obvious annoyance.

"ah- hem Onna I want my cut of the ransom before I lose my patcience" Rosa turned around to face the fire demon that had spoken she searched through her pockets and pulled out a sack of what seemed to be gold.

"Oh you want this" she asked raising the sack.

"Hn you got in my way again Onna It should all be mine"

"Well if I remember correctly you were the one that tripped the alarm this time so I think I'll keep a better half of it, since I had to save your ass Baka" Rosa threw the sack at him and he caught it glaring at her in return.

"Baka I wasn't the one who tripped the line" he stated Rosa just rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Ok love birds are going to argue then take it outside" Rosa glared at Youko from his statement.

"Please like I could ever love that!" she stated pointing to the fire demon in front of her who just crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Actually… I think its you two love birds that want the privacy" Rosa said slyly as she stood up, Youko blushed.

"Please we are not-"

"No it's alright Youki I get it… private time" Rosa smirked and let out a law chuckle as she pushed Hiei out the door.

"Have fun you two… and it's about time!" and with that Rosa shut the door behind her and pulled the fire demon away for training

Youko blushed, "Your sister… heh she's… eh…" Is all Elaine could muster as her face became a bright shade of red.

"Are you hungry?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tigerhw114- **alright MISS bossy.. LOL no its cool I know I screw up sometimes

**Akari**** no Kage- **Thankie and I know! Another one up woot!!!

**inu.-.sess,****fan****- **Eh… I'm not putting anyone in my stories I sorry :: runs and hides!::

**Arano**** Honou- hehe** nope she's back!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Going to the past

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yah I know it has been a while since I have updated… its just that school sucks and life sucks and sadly I just haven't had time so I MADE time… and I better get some reviews too!!!_

**-Chapter 5-**

Elaine stared at Youko as he sat a assortment of food in front of her.

"If there's something else you want just tell me I'm sure we have it somewhere" he mumbled as Elaine shook her head. Youko sat down adjacent to her as he began to fill his plate.

"So tell me, why is it you want to learn to use a bow?" Youko asked as Elaine blushed lightly, she guessed he would be asking sooner or later.

"Well… because my mother use to use a bow and arrow, I always thought I would like to try it and ever sense those men started chasing me I figured now was as good of a time as ever." Once she was done with her explanation she took a long sip of her drink awaiting Youko's response.

"That's as good o a reason as any other I suppose" he stated as Elaine's eyes lit up, was he accepting her for wanting to become strong instead of becoming a common fox wife? Was he for real…?

But her thoughts were soon averted to a loud crash and then several screaming voices.

"What was that?" Elaine asked as Youko groaned.

"Most likely an argument between two pompous bandits I know." The door slammed open and two frazzled figures entered the room.

"Why don't you come back from the hole you came from?" Rosa asked harshly as she glared at the fire demon adjacent from her.

"Did you kill them all or not, that village didn't incinerate itself onna" Hiei growled as Rosa rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't do anything to that village, Youko had asked me to go down there to take care of some business but by the time I got there the who village was in flames," Elaine stood up from Rosa's statement. Hadn't Youko said he had someone taking care of those men from before… could if have possibly been Rosa?

"The village was in flames when you got there?" Elaine asked in a stern voice she had not used prior.

"Yah the whole place was in chaos, there wasn't one living organism In the bunch… guess someone beat me to it," and with that Elaine rushed to the door and slammed it behind her in hast.

Youko glared at his sister viciously.

"Way to go Rose… that was her home you know," Rosa felt her ears droop from embarrassment.

"Ops"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine rushed through the forest as she felt the air beating at her back.

_'They can't all be dead… not my mother she sisters not my family… how could this happen?' _She tried to hide tears as she grabbed a old of the bow fastened to her back, she heard the cracking of wood.

She zoomed around and aimed at the culprit… only to see it had been nothing but a bird, Elaine sighed as she pushed away the underbrush to see what she had traveled to witness.

The village still smoldered from the earlier attack… Elaine grabbed a hold of her stomach as se felt herself become sick from the site.

She rushed through the cindered dwellings until she came to her own. There stood nothing but the old cracked frame of her front door.

She felt her body weight collapse upon the floor as she wept for the past she had lost, for the past she had left.

She finally summoned enough strength to get off of her knees and walk slowly to the core of her old dwelling, there upon the dark and caked ruins laid a silver necklace which held the emblem of her clan, she picked it up with her now stained finger tips and placed it around her slender neck.

_'This must me…m..mother's, she never took it off… and neither shall I' _Elaine turned away from the scene and back to the direction of Youko's territory.

_'Should I go back after my hasted exit… no.…? I can't he would never have anything to do with me now!'_ Elaine wiped the tears from her face as she finally decided to head the way she had been heading the day Youko had saved her from those men.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been over an hour and she could had passed the same damn rock for the third time... possibly this could have been WHY she had such a hard time trying to run away from home she kept on getting lost!!!

A sudden crunch of earth sent the kitsune reaching for her bow; she strung it slowly as she waited for the intruder to come from the shadows.

Another crunch came.

She shot the arrow.

A grunt of pain emitted the quiet forest air, a smile played upon the vixen's face, she had done it she had finally ht something… though it WAS a shot in the dark… literary she had finally hit something.

Elaine strung her bow once again, she peered into the darkness.

"Show yourself" She yelled harshly, she heard the sound of stumbling steps as a sliver haired youkai came into view.

Elaine's eyes went wide once she realized who she had hit; her bow hit the ground in the confusion of the moment as she went forth to help the fallen demon.

"Youko..." she muttered as the silver haired kitsune held his side in pain.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he lost his footing once those words were emitted from his mouth, Elaine stepped forward and caught the kitsune by the shoulders before be fell completely into the brush.

Youko now stood over her, his face only inches from hers as she held him to stand.

This was awkward.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you," Elaine stated as she face became cherry red, she helped Youko onto the ground as she pushed herself away from him, embarrassed to even share the same air as him.

"We'll have to work on that" he mumbled as she smiled lightly at the fox demon, Elaine glowed crimson as she looked down to see Youko clutching his side tightly.

"Let me help you with that" she stated as she pulled his hands away, however Youko was very reluctant to do so.

"Trust me this is something I know how to do, besides it's the least I can do," Elaine stated as she pulled the long light blue ribbon from her hair, letting her azure tresses fall around her, she pushed herself closer to him as he stared at her beauty.

Elaine looked at him stubbornly.

"Please take that off so that I can bandage your wound" she said pointing to his shirt, Youko pulled it off as Elaine blushed from his now half naked body, she wrapped the ribbon around it slowly, until she knotted it into a final bow.

"There… hopefully it will do until you can get better treatment" she muttered as she handed Youko his shirt back, he stared at her hand for a minute before taking it.

Elaine was now once again upon her feet as she grabbed her bow.

"Where are you going?" Youko asked, Elaine turned to him and turned to the direction she was planning on heading.

"Its too late for you to be traveling now… at least stay here until the sun rises… then if you feel you must still go you can do so…" Elaine turned to him… this was the guy she had just shot; she could do this one last thing for him, besides he was right.

She flopped back onto the ground and nodded.

What was with this guy… why couldn't she seem to say no?

These questions kept rushing through her mind as she looked up at the silver haired youkai, only to see his smile pierce the dark ebony night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**ME/NAMBE Tara - **NOOO MY PIE!!!...:: thinks:: wow its been a while since I have updated if this is from Halloween O.O

**Aya**** no Kage- **hehe it makes for such a wonderful fanfic!

**Kat1132- **yes but Hiei gets his cuteness from being that ' normal pain in the ass' you know?

**Coodle****- **and you have a… interesting pen name O.O

**Arano**** Honou- **yeah I know she did… you'll see why MUAHAHAHAHAHA I have a PLAN!!!! :: everyone runs away:: what??

**Tigerhw114- **O.O I need to learn to look over my work huh?

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **:: backs away:: I think I might just have to cut that tail off 0.0


	6. Hidden Talents

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes I know it has been a month since I updated this fic and I am SO SO SO sorry… heh got in a car accident last night… so that terminated my plans of updated last night heh so enjoy and again I apologize._

**-Chapter 6-**

Youko stared at the stars as he listened to the soft sounds of the night, Elaine stood by the fire as she fingered at the emblem now fastened around her neck.

How could she have been so ignorant to leave her family at the time when they really needed her, now all five of her sisters, her mother – they were all gone and now she was all that was left of her clan.

What was she going to do?

The fire cracked, sending Elaine back to reality, she turned to see Youko looking thoughtfully at the sky. She ruffled her brow at this, what could possibly be going through his mind?

Elaine stood up swiftly and pulled her long cobalt colored tresses back into a low bun, Youko looked up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, getting a blank stare from the vixen which stood before him.

"I am in need of a walk." Youko blinked once she finished answering her question and smiled as he began to get up.

"I'll join you" he stated now standing as he held his wounded side, Elaine brisk fully walked over to him and plopped her hand upon his shoulder.

"No you mustn't you are not well enough yet, I am only going to the stream – it is only a few paces that way" Elaine stated pointed in the direction she was planning on heading to.

Youko growled at the fact of leaving her along.

"It's not safe to be in the forest alone at night" the silver haired youkai mumbled, now getting an annoyed stare from Elaine.

"Please, I am not a child I know of this danger," she stated giving the fox demon an icy glare, and with that she turned and stiffly walked away.

Youko blinked as he tried to surpass the confusion with clouded his thoughts.

_'Intresting…' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun was now shining brightly in the demonic sky as the two headed back to camp.

"Is there a specific reason why you decided to come back with me?" Youko questioned as his eyes found themselves to the vixen in his company

"Returning seems to be the only reliable option I have right now" she stated as she stared ahead for any on coming danger

Elaine held tightly to the bow that was strapped securely as she walked a step behind Youko.

"I'm… sorry to hear about your family" Youko muttered as he tried to create conversation.

"Yes well… what's done is done, I only wish I could do something – but sadly I know that thinking that is a lost cause" Elaine stated as her mind began to roam back to the summers she spent with her sisters, and the familiar smells of her mother's kitchen.

They arrived.

As they entered the territory they heard what seemed to be mumbled snoring and the sight of two bandits passed out on the living room floor.

Youko shook his head.

"You'll have to excuse those two… I have yet to figure out their motives for me so unorthodox" Youko muttered with a laugh as he saw a smile find its way upon Elaine's face.

"Yes well, it seems they have a fetish for ice cream" Elane stated picking up one of the empty cartons of sweet snow off the floor.

Youko laughed

"Yes, I have yet to figure that one out as well" Elaine nodded as she dropped the container in the trash.

Hiei stirred; picking himself up into an upright position he looked around and yawned.

"Stupid onna does this every time – bribing me with sweet snow to stay here, Hn I don't understand what she sees in these dwellings… Hn pathetic" Youko rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance as he pushed Elaine away from the sight.

His sister would soon arise, and thus another war would commence, it was better to get could then to watch the two demons in full action.

Too bloody to watch before breakfast.

Elaine looked around the room she had been pulled into, and there is stood.

She smiled once she discovered where this crafty thief hid the instrument

Youko stared at her with a confused expression; Elaine snapped herself out of her fantasy and stared back at the demon before her.

"What?" she asked only getting a laugh from the fox

"You tend to zone out a lot do you know that?" he asked getting a blush from the vixen.

"My why aren't you observant" she stated only getting a wider grin from the kitsune.

"Are you getting agitated with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes" she stated plainly as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Oh" is all he could muster before he heard the sound of a loud crash, and then muttered screams of his two other 'house guests'

He groaned in return and went to the stairs.

"I am going to rest, if you need me I'm the last door on the right… but I believe you can survive without my agitation for a couple of hours.

Elaine gave out a frustrated 'Hn' and the kitsune was gone.

_'Good he's gone, now – about that piano' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing sound of the notes lingering through the air.

The keys under her fingers.

This was what she was born to do; this was what she had been taught to do.

She let her thoughts slip as she let the music flow from her fingers.

Thoughts of before began to merge themselves into her already boggled mind

**Flashback**

_Elaine pushed her bangs out of her face as she flew up the hill towards her house._

_"Ellie, ELLIE!! COME ON SISTER HURRY UP MOMMY"S MAKING COOKIES!" another young blue haired youkai piped up as she waited from the slow demon to make her way to the house._

_"I'm coming Alana, WAIT UP!" five little girls waited at the top of the hill as the young kitsune finally made her way to the house._

_"Sister, what took you so long are you ill?" another one of the young kits asked as she tried to feel Elaine's forehead._

_"No… I was watching Father leave for his hunt," The sound of shocked gasps emitted the air._

_"You KNOW you can't do that it's not allowed, mother will get angry!" another one of her sisters stated as she pointed an accusing finger at Elaine._

_She dropped her head_

_"Yes but – what if he never comes back like the rest of the males in our tribe… what if…" Elaine's eyes filled with tears as she hit the ground hard, her sisters huddled around her in hopes of comforting her._

_"We know… we're scared too" Another kit mumbled as the sounds of despair rang through the air._

_"But if we… if we stick together we can get through this and protect mother" One stated slamming her hand into her fist, Elaine smiled and nodded._

_"Yes… we must stick together sisters, I'll never let anything happen to you guys, it can't happen as long as we stick together!" Elaine allowed her sisters to embrace her as they agreed to her plea. For they knew they had no other choice_

**End of Flashback**

Elaine felt hot tears trail themselves down her cheeks as the memories collided into a mess of emotions, they the sound of the clearing of a throat could be heard.

She stopped

Turning around she saw a silver haired youkai leaning against the back of a chair, with what seemed to be a smile plastered upon his face.

"You've have quite a talent" he stated, Elaine stood up from her spot and pushed herself away from the instrument.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask permission to play I just-"

"No it's quite alright, for someone if someone can create such exquisite music from it then they should have the right to play.

Elaine blushed.

Youko smiled.

"Well good night… I should be off," Elaine stated as she looked out at the night sky.

"Goodnight Elaine,"

She turned slightly.

"Good night… and you can call me Ellie," and with that she ascended the stairs, leaving a grinning youkai behind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tigerhw114- **I know I make so many mistakes, heh

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **Ok OK its YOUR tail!!! ::runs away::

**Arano**** Honou- O.O** wow… guess I'll never ask you for a plan huh hehe you're so crazy sometimes


	7. First Kiss and Surprises

**_Authoress' note- _**_I am sooo sorry for being so late to update this… hehe life is suck a pain in the butt and finding time to update is a hard task… anyways make my day **REVIEW! **_

-**Chapter 7-**

Elaine woke slowly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she could hear the distant arguing of Rosa and Hiei, but this didn't faze her.

She sat up and yawned, grabbing a hold of the covers she threw them aside and stepped into the bathroom for freshen up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko watched as the two Youkai's which occupied the table along with himself argued about absolutely in general, he growled.

"Do you two ever shut up," He murmured annoyed as he took a bite of his toast, Rosa looked over at her and grinned.

"Aww is someone grumpy! My maybe he didn't get any sleep last night …" Rosa stated a sheepish smirk upon her lips, Youko glared at her.

"What would mother think if she heard that trash come out of your mouth?" Youko asked, Rosa's smile only broadened

"She'd probably think you taught me!" Rosa stated, emitting a laugh as she watched her older brother fume, the truth was that if her mother had seen either her OR her brother… she'd probably faint from the site at the sight of her babies being criminals.

Elaine descended the stairs slowly and made her way to the table.

Rosa smirked behind her cup of coffee as she took a long sip, Youko threw her a glare and then smiled lightly at the vixen whom seated herself beside the infamous thieve.

"Sleep well I take it?" he asked, Elaine nodded and yawned grabbing some food from the table and filling her plate.

As she ate, she noticed Rosa rise from her seat and sigh heavily.

"Well Youki, I suppose I'm off… things to steal… people to kill," she looked over at Elaine and winked, Elaine felt a shiver run down her spine at this – such a heartless criminal.

Youko nodded as Hiei rose as well following Rosa out the door.

"You still owe me tha raid onna!" he stated as the door slammed behind him, Youko shook his head tiredly.

_' As much as I hate to admit it… with will be interesting to see those two married one day…' _But Youko's thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat, he turned to see Elaine staring at him.

"Yes Ellie what is it?" he asked, sending a shiver down Elaine's spine at the way he said her name.

"W. would you mind training with me today? I – I mean I have to leave sooner or later and I want to be able to protect myself out there, you know I don't want what happened to my family to happen to…me" she asked, Youko smiled at this.

"Oh course… I'll train with you" he stated now standing.

"When you are done with eating meet me at the garden," Elaine nodded and watched as the kitsune disappeared outside; she felt her heart pounding madly… now why was it doing that?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Once Elaine made it to the garden, she swore her eyes must have been lying to her; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She walked slowly through the plants to find Youko snoozing on the ground, she smiled at this – he looked so innocent… not like a thief at all.

Youko opened his eyes and sat up yawning loudly he looked up at Elaine with half raised eye lids.

"Are you ready then?" he asked, Elaine nodded and grabbed a hold of her bow, Youko smirked and raised his hand allow the plants to shift around her.

Elaine yelped once she felt a vine snag itself around her ankle.

"You're going to have to learn how to fight at a disadvantage, might as well start now, Elaine gulped at this and nodded, she brought her bow before her and strung it.

But as soon as she thought she had a good aim at her target, Youko disappeared into the brush, Elaine felt her mind becoming increasingly baffled as she heard the brush around her.

_'Now that might not be him… it could be his plants,' _she shot an arrow and heard the angry hiss of a plant as it became limp.

_'See now what did I tell you!" _she chastised herself and growled as she strung another arrow.

Then she felt someone's hot breath upon her neck.

"You're going to have to do better than that Ellie" Youko growled lowly as he once again disappeared into the brush, Elaine frowned and shot an arrow at the vine which had begun to wrap itself around her leg.

She looked around and closed her eyes… concentrating… hoping more for a miracle than anything else. Then she heard it, his shallow breathing.

His scent was becoming closer, she lifted her ears to the sound and then whirled around quickly shooting an arrow into the dark brush behind her, and she heard several mumbled curses as Youko emerged from the brush.

Elaine smirked as she strung another bow and as Youko opened his eyes be found himself face to face with the point of his awaiting demise.

He blinked and then found a smile crossing his lips; he chuckled lowly and pushed the arrow from his face.

"Very good… "he stated now face to face with the female kitsune, she blinked as she found her face burning from their close proximity.

Youko smirked at this, he felt himself being pulled in by her silver orbs as he leaned down to meet Ellie's lips.

Elaine felt her heart skip a beat as she felt the thief's lips upon hers… soon she found his arms wrapping itself around her and pulling her closer to him.

Youko's ears swiveled as he heard the sound of quick approaching feet, he let go of Ellie's lips, but kept his strong hold on her as Kuroune approached the couple.

"What is it?" Youko asked obviously annoyed form the intrusion.

"Y. Your sister, she's been hit" the bat demon stated, Youko felt all the blood in his head quickly leave as he let go of Elaine , he bent down and whispered an apology as he rushed after Kuroune.

Elaine brought a delicate hand to her lips.

_'Did he just…' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa was laid upon the couch as Youko rushed in, quickly finding his way to her side, he looked down at his unconscious sister and then back at Hiei who had stared down at the fox demon.

"This is all your fault you Baka!" Youko growled angrily as he stood up, Hiei only responded with a 'Hn' and crossed his arms.

"She was the one who rushed after that damn demon not me," Youko growled as he took another step towards Hiei.

Elaine entered to find Rosa unconscious upon the couch and Youko and Hiei arguing with one another, she looked down at Rosa and then back at Youko.

She moved around to the front of the couch and placed her hand upon Rosa's abdomen, as she closed her eyes a silver glow emitted the room, the two other demons abruptly stopped their bickering and turned around to see Rosa soon regaining consciousness.

The fox demon soon found herself sitting up upon the couch.

"I thought I left this morning… what am I doing here?" she asked herself more than anyone else, and then found Elaine beside her slowly slumping to the ground as she stared at her hands in disbelief.

Hiei found himself soon beside Rosa as Youko grabbed Elaine by the shoulders before she hit the ground.

"What the hell did you just do?" Youko asked as Elaine looked down at her hands once again.

"I. I don't know" she stated utterly confused as she fell unconscious in the fox demons grasp.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Aya**** no Kage- **Aww you're my only reviewer… this kinda makes me sad, but whatever hehe I mean you can't have everything right? Anyways… sorry this chapter was so short and what not, eh don't really have time to make it that much longer, got a bit midterm tomorrow… hehe anyways hehe I'm glad to know you like the piano… wish I could play, sadly I can only sing and play the sax… violin and such… ehh but that was a long time ago… now I am in journalism and such, though I do still sing, not in chorus thought hehe, anyways gotta go food awaits and I have a ton of studying to do… joy


	8. Don't leave without me!

**_Authoress' note- _**_Wow It has been a while since I have updated :-/ well… school and work and family can do that to a person… sorry for taking so long but DON'T lose hope in me! I'm not giving up on my fics I promise!_

**-Chapter 8-**

_Elaine entered to find Rosa unconscious upon the couch and Youko and Hiei arguing with one another, she looked down at Rosa and then back at Youko._

_She moved around to the front of the couch and placed her hand upon Rosa's abdomen, as she closed her eyes a silver glow emitted the room, the two other demons abruptly stopped their bickering and turned around to see Rosa soon regaining consciousness._

_The fox demon soon found herself sitting up upon the couch._

_"I thought I left this morning… what am I doing here?" she asked herself more than anyone else, and then found Elaine beside her slowly slumping to the ground as she stared at her hands in disbelief._

_Hiei__ found himself soon beside Rosa as Youko grabbed Elaine by the shoulders before she hit the ground._

_"What the hell did you just do?" Youko asked as Elaine looked down at her hands once again._

_"I. I don't know" she stated utterly confused as she fell unconscious in the fox demons grasp._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine awoke to find herself asleep in the room she had been given at the beginning of her stay. She grabbed her aching head and groaned from the soreness which plagued her body.

Standing up slowly she made her way to the door and opened it, only to find Youko outside in the hall chastising his sister for being so careless, she closed the door to a crack and awaited the feud's end.

"Rosa you should have known better than to go running into trouble like that!" Youko yelled oblivious to the fact that he might have waking the sleeping beauty which only slept a few rooms down.

"I… didn't mean to Youko, I just lost my footing and – damnit everyone makes mistakes brother!" Rosa stated as she stomped her foot in annoyance. Youko groaned in defeat and sighed once he brought a hand to comb through his silver locks.

"I'm just… never mind – just be more careful," Rosa looked at her brother as he lowered his gaze obviously in thought, then a smirk crossed upon her features.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Rosa asked a broad smile now obvious upon her features, Youko looked up and glared.

"I am not worried about her, worrying another's well being will only cause problems you know that" Youko stated, only getting a smile from his little sister in return.

"You're worried about her, admit it! Geeze Youko I never thought I would see the day!" Rosa smiled as she found her brother becoming agitated.

"Shut up Rose you don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh yes I do – I know about your little get together in the garden" Rosa stated now staring at her brother's shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he tried the hide the surprised look which plagued his features.

"Don't play stupid with me Kuroune told me all about your little kiss," rosa stated now making kissing noises, Youko growled

_'Stupid Bat… damnit she'll never let me live this one down' _Youko thought as he watched his sister's tails swish behind her in excitement, she always did get a thrill when she could taunt him.

"Damn you, it was nothing" Youko growled as his sister snickered at his lack of comfort.

"Liar, Liar" she stated waving her finger.

"Dear lord Youko, I mean… so what you found someone you might actually mate with… big deal its not like its going to kill you… but still – couldn't you find someone stronger?" Rosa asked her ear now swiveling in curiosity.

Youko huffed as he turned around, only allowing Rosa the luxury of talking to his backside.

"Strength isn't everything Rosa, you should know that… and besides I never said anything about mating with her sister," Rosa blinked in then sighed in discontent.

"You say that now big brother but I assure you… this girl has got you hooked, you just haven't realized it yet," and with that Rosa turned abruptly to the left and descended the stairs, Youko growled.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT MATES ROSALINA, OPEN UP OUR OWN EYES!" Youko clenched his fists in annoyance; she was the only one that could truly leave him at a disadvantage.

Little sisters are always trouble

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine descended down the stairs once she decided the chaos had come to a halt, she walked into the kitchen only to find Rosa and Hiei sitting in silence.

Was this even possible?

Rosa looked up once she realized someone else had entered the room and smiled.

"Hello sleeping beauty nice of you to join us!" Rosa stated as she watched Elaine take a seat and then stare at the fox.

"Are you… alright?" Elaine asked, Rosa blinked and then smiled.

"Yup oh course," Rosa now sat back in her seat as she took out of katana and began to polish it.

"But you would already know that from the conversation upstairs now wouldn't you?" Rosa asked now peering up with her lavender gaze at the vixen before her, she blinked and then blushed at the idea of being caught.

"I- I"

"Don't sweat it, it seems I owe you for saving my life so we'll just call it even now k?" Elaine nodded in agreement – Youko walked brisk fully in the room and smiled once he saw the blue haired beauty before him.

"I see you're up!" he stated, Ellie nodded and blushed once she remembered their previous encounter with one another in the garden.

Youko sat down at the table and then glanced over at his sister, Rosa yawned and then grabbed a hold her comrade's arm.

"Come on Fire breathe, I need a spare" and with that the two foxes were left alone.

Youko looked at the Elaine and then smiled.

"I don't know what to say… you saved my sister's life …" Elaine looked up at his golden gaze and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Youko… an eye for an eye – my debt is now repaid from when you saved me from those men, let's just call it even ok?" Youko could only nod and then grabbed her hand in his.

"How DID you do that?" he asked rather curious from the previous events.

"I… I'm not sure, my mother she was a healer… but… I mean all I can remember his finding this sudden urge to… help Rosa- I don't know what came over me" Elaine looked down at her hands and sighed as she flipped them over in confusion, Youko abruptly took her hands in his.

"You have a gift Elaine… you should use it," Elaine looked up at the kitsune and then blushed… now one had ever told her she had any gifts let alone one that could help the well being of another.

Ellie stood up

"I think… I want to go now" and with that Elaine headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Youko rushing to the door and running in front of hit before the kitsune had time to leave.

"I must go Youko…I have an obligation to fulfill," Youko looked at her with a questionable look.

"What kind of obligation?" he asked a bit confused.

"I have to avenge my family, I have to up hold the name of my clan… and I just can't do that here. Youko blinked and then grabbed her by the arms.

"Well then let me go with you and help you… you can't do it alone Elaine… Ellie" Elaine felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of her name coming from the thief's' lips.

"I… I couldn't ask you to do that," she stated now looking away from his gaze, Youko growled in protest.

"You're not asking, I'm offering… come on Ellie please let me help you," Elaine blinked surprised by his protest.

No one had ever wanted to help her before. She sighed it was true she wouldn't be able to do this alone… but still to make this kitsune come with her to help her… but then again…

"A… alright I suppose I… I could use the help," Youko smiled at this and brought Elaine in for a quick peck before leaving down the hall.

"I…" Elaine brought a hand to her lips… what was he doing to her?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RJ – **thank you! I really appreciate it… sorry it took me so long to update

**Ticia****- **well here is the next chappie for you

**Emily- **thank you I am glad you think so :-p

**Hiei'scutegirl****-** hehe sorry it took me so long to update hehe… : anime fall:

**Rahenne****- **hehe sorry… I guess I didn't update as soon as you wanted me to… Woops… yah life seriously does have a way of kicking your ass sometimes!


	9. Advancement

_**Authoress note: **_alright so I would love some reviews for my stories just so I know that I should continue writing them...

**-Chapter 9- **

Ellie paced outside the den waiting for the silver haired fox.

_'Why am I letting him come with me? I should have just said no... and that kiss' _ her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Youko coming into view carrying a small sac.

supplies most likely.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Ellie nodded and Youko suddenly leaned in closer to the demon.

"Wait" Ellie stated - stopping Youko's attempt to kiss her.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly.

"May I ask why you have been.... kissing me?" Ellie felt her cheeks become heated as she watched a smile creep over the thief's face.

Youko suddenly grabbed Ellie by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Because - I am attracted to you Ellie - you are a very intriguing woman, but if you don't like my advances please tell me so and I will stop" Elaine looked into Youko's golden eyes a bit surprised that the fox demon was so blunt in answering her question.

and he said he would stop....

"Oh...." is all Ellie could mutter, Youko ruffled his brow.

"Do you want me to stop my advances?" Elaine stared at the demon with a blank stare - he was definitely not like my the men from her clan, and she couldn't deny that she felt some sort of tie to the silver haired fox.

".... No I - It's alright"

_'what am I doing?' _

Youko smiled at her answer and pulled her face close his kissing her lightly.

"Good because I plan on doing it again, and again" Elaine blushed fiercely - this demon didn't waste any time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine sat eating a sandwich at the fire that Youko had made once darkness set itself upon them.

Youko sat across from her deep in thought.

_'I wonder if I came on too strong.... perhaps I should give her some space - but I can't help it, there is just something about her..' _

"Youko - are you alright?" Youko looked up once he heard his companion's question.

"Hm - yes of course I'm just - I don't mean to frighten you with my advancements on you - I apologize," Elaine looked at Youko and then stood up

Youko suddenly found the timid demon on his side of the fire - sitting down next to him.

"Don't - apologize.... I'm just not use to.... men asking if it is ok to pursue me, men from my tribe just take what they want - and not gently" Youko stared at the young woman beside him sympathetically.

He wasn't surprised by the information Elaine gave him - his own mother's clan was very similar

He had only wished Elaine didn't have to deal with the sexist ways of the kitsune race.

"I understand" Youko stated, Elaine brought her delicate hand to Youko's face and she then kissed him lightly.

Youko was a bit surprised by Elaine's action - female fox demons generally didn't show affection unless asked to.

Elaine let go and stared at the thief with her bright silver eyes.

"I hope that wasn't too forward" she mumbled only getting a chuckle from the male demon.

"Of course not - I'm not like most fox demons if you haven't figured that out by now," Ellie smiled lightly blushing a bit

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko stirred from his sleep once he heard the rustling of nearby trees - he turned to his side to see Ellie fast asleep.

Something was watching them

Youko stood up slowly hoping not to wake the vixen beside him - he grabbed a rose from his hair in an attempt to arm himself.

_'maybe someone from her clan noticed her scent' _ Youko thought

"You know - you shouldn't sleep on the forest floor" a female voice mused making Youko exhale.

Rosa.

The blonde headed fox demon dropped into view sporting a wide grin.

"What are you doing here sister? " Youko whispered in hopes of not waking his companion. Rosa just chuckled softly.

"You left so suddenly Youki - Kuroune wouldn't shut up about it so I came to see what was... going on" Rosa stated looking over at the vixen, she raised a brow.

Youko growled in annoyance, he knew Kuroune would get curious.... and his sister - well he wasn't too surprised that she was there

She would find out the truth one way or another - he might as well tell her himself.

"I'm helping Ellie find the men that torched her village" Rosa looked at her brother in curiosity.

"Why?" Rosa questioned making Youko roll his eyes.

"Because Rosa, sometimes it feels good to help someone other than yourself.... though I doubt that you would understand that," Youko looked up to see his sister shrug and then disappear.

"Suit yourself" Rosa whispered as he heard her retreat through the trees

Youko sighed. leaving to that fire demon to teach his sister to use trees as a way of travel.

Youko laid back down next to Elaine, he soon found the young blue haired fox curling up next to him - her body intimately wrapped up in his own.

Youko blushed slightly but soon relaxed letting the woman sleep within his arms.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ellie opened her heavy eyes slowly as she heard the chirping of birds, Ellie attempted to turn over but found Youko sleeping soundly his arm wrapped securely around her.

Ellie blushed fiercely - how had this happened. They were sleeping apart earlier that night.

Youko stirred opening his golden orbs.

he found silver eyes staring back at him with a surprised.

"G... good morning"


End file.
